The Edge of Seventeen
by wanderlustlights
Summary: It’s Draco’s seventeenth birthday! And what more could he ask for than… Harry Potter in his room unannounced? We’ll see what Draco makes of this. Looks like Hermione and Ron have set them up! DMHP Oneshot. Bottom!Harry


**The Edge of Seventeen** by Nymphy Fate.

**Summary:** It's Draco's seventeenth birthday! And what more could he ask for than… Harry Potter in his room unannounced? We'll see what Draco makes of this. Looks like Hermione and Ron have set them up!

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, of course! XD

**Rating:** T, for kissing and swearing.

**Warning:** Slash, obviously! Don't like it, then don't read, thanks.

**Timing:** Before seventh year, on Draco's seventeenth birthday.

**A/N: **My birthday fic for Draco this year. Takes place before seventh year, hope you like!

**DISCLAIMER:** I really Really REALLY do not own Harry Potter. If I did, the story would be slash and romance all the way! XD

--

Draco's birthday was sucking beyond all compare.

Yes, he was now seventeen, and able to legally do magic away from school, but other than that, it was, indeed, sucking. Very much.

Contrary to popular belief, turning seventeen years old really wasn't all it was cracked up to be. There was no supposed "burst of magic" but rather, the blond was feeling just the same as always.

With the exception of his father now being back at home and out of Azkaban since he had been acquitted one month ago, (the one thing that was making Draco supremely ecstatic) not many things were uplifting Draco's spirits.

Draco sighed. It was now seven o'clock at night on his birthday, and he had absolutely nothing to do. It was pissing him off, truth be told. Sure, there had been the occasional friend to come over and drop off presents, but they'd only stayed for an hour or two before leaving to go back home.

A book from Pansy, hair gel from Blaise (honestly, was the guy dumb? He didn't even wear the stuff anymore!), some misspelled letters and cards from Crabbe and Goyle, sending money along with it… None of it was truly personal, though, a fact which pissed Draco off even more, actually.

Draco was starting to think that nothing at the moment could make him happy again.

A loud _thunk!_ brought Draco out of his musings, and he turned his head to look around his room at the intrusion.

Or rather, _intruder_.

Harry bloody Potter was laying in a heap on Draco's bedroom floor, a gift-wrapped box next to him, rubbing his back as he scrunched up his face in pain, groaning all the while.

"Potter? What the fuck are you doing here?!" Draco's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion laced with outrage as he stared at the moaning brunet on the floor.

"Malfoy?" Potter looked up at him, green eyes blinking owlishly. "Where am I?"

"You're in my room, Potter, now what are you _doing_ here?" he repeated the question, still staring at Potter.

The Gryffindor sighed, looking to the heavens, as though they might somehow be able to help him, before, finally, settling his eyes back on Draco's face. "I don't really know, to be honest. Me, Ron, and 'Mione were all hanging out at the Burrow, and were about to start a game of chess, Ron told me to go first, and next thing I know, I'm here. I have a sneaky feeling they've set me up… So, Malfoy, how are you?" Potter asked, as change of subject, tone surprisingly civil.

Draco frowned even further. "What, you're my friend now?"

Potter frowned as well. "No, not really, I guess. I just figure, as long as I'm here, I may as well try to make nice with you." He eyed the wrapped gift next to him on the floor, as though seeing it for the first time (which, maybe he had, in all actuality) and picked it up to hold in his hands. Potter picked himself up from the floor, walked over, and sat next to Draco on the large bed. Draco eyed him warily, mouth open enough to catch several flies, as he leant back slightly, thinking that the Gryffindor was going to bite him or something of the sort.

"Here. I think this is for you." Potter held out the package for him.

Ah. So Draco was right, then. Potter really hadn't seen the thing before. Draco gazed down at the gift blankly.

"D'you wanna tell me why I'm giving you a present, by the way?" Potter asked quizzically.

"Uhm… it's my birthday, that's why," Draco answered, a bit uncomfortably. He didn't want to take his chances with glancing back into Potter's eyes, so kept them back down at the present. "Er… what is it?"

Potter looked down at the gift as well. "I don't really know. I think it came with me when I portkeyed. Like I was saying, I think Ron and Hermione set me up."

Draco finally looked at Potter again, shock marring his face. "Can I open it?"

Potter floundered like a fish – as was to be expected, of course – before nodding silently.

Draco ripped off the paper, revealing a medium-sized box. He opened that, taking off the lid, and lifted out of the abyss, a heavy, leather-bound book, entitled _Love Between Men, and What to Do When You Find It_ by Saleisha Livingstone. Draco stared at the book, dumbfounded and blushing, before moving his eyes up to meet a quite flushed Harry James Potter.

"Uhm… U-uhm… S-sorry, I… Well either way, you know that I didn't even know what was in there, so…" Oh dear gods, Potter was spluttering so much Draco thought he just might hyperventilate, and die from lack of oxygen.

Draco opened the book, and found the table of contents, reading the chapter titles.

_Chapter One: Kiss Him Like You Mean It._

"Potter," Draco said softly, mischievously, staring straight into the brilliant emerald orbs.

The Gryffindor looked at him, eyes fearful and breathing harsh and shallow. "Yes?" he breathed.

Draco pivoted on his knee, long legs straddling Harry's own as he leaned down and laid one nice, long kiss on the brunet's lips. Harry was small beneath him, his weight and height becoming increasingly obvious to Draco, to which he kept a look out for, careful not to damage the boy underneath him. Draco pried open Harry's mouth, sticking his tongue inside the hot, wet cavern and began once again kissing him quite thoroughly.

The best part, though?

Harry was responding.

It just made it all that much better, and Draco couldn't have asked for anything more than this, right here, right now.

But of course Harry would respond, though. They had, after all, been dating for over seven months and had done this sort of heated kissing (and much more as well) on several occasions, every day for the past seven months.

"D-Draco…"

"Best birthday present ever, Harry. Couldn't have asked for anything better than _just you_. Remind me to thank your friends sometime, 'kay?" Draco grinned, the smile stretching from ear to ear, showing how obvious his happiness really was at the moment.

Harry was still panting from having his mouth (properly) ravished. He nodded frantically, desperately wanting to get back to the kissing. "'Kay. Sounds good." And with that, Draco swooped down once again and proceeded to give Harry the best kiss of his life.

So far, anyways.

Yes, _definitely_ the best birthday present Draco could ever get. Harry Potter in his room unannounced?

For sure the best present.

Draco pulled away from the kiss to rest his forehead against Harry's, and smiled, gazing into emerald eyes. "Love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Draco. Happy birthday, by the way."

--

**A/N:** Ah, the joys of roleplay… Pretending like you don't remember you're going out with the other person – it makes every experience feel brand new! XD Lol.

Alright, there it is! I'd love to know what you think, so leave me a review, if you may! XD Hope you liked! loves

-Nymphy Fate.


End file.
